Breaking A Promise
by starr5
Summary: Lily made a promise in her second year to hate James Potter for the rest of her life, and she has not relented after five years. But now it's 7th year and they're head boy and girl, working together everyday. Can Lily still keep the promise? *Revised!*
1. Prologue

Breaking a Promise  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily Marie Evans sat chatting in the transfiguration classroom with her newly found friend Anne Meredith, waiting for class to begin. But Lily, being the always annoyingly ahead of schedule Lily, would have to sit on the hard wooden bench anxiously staring at the door for another thirty-one minutes, twenty-three seconds, and three milliseconds. Oh, that's another thing, Lily Evans is ALWAYS perfectly precise.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Lily checked her watch and sighed. Exactly ten more minutes. How can Anne keep on talking like that and not get bored? At least now there were people coming in to keep her occupied.  
  
  
  
". . . so anyway, you have to watch out for Grosmoore, the potions teacher, he'll use any excuse to take points off or give you detention. Never be late to his class."  
  
  
  
"Mmm. . ." I'll never be late, but I'll keep that in mind. A pretty girl with long, black hair pulled up in a neat bun walked through the door. Lily would later find out that the girl's name was Laura, and they would become great friends.  
  
  
  
Someone suddenly poked her hard in the back. Lily ignored it, thinking it was by accident.  
  
  
  
Poke.  
  
  
  
Lily stayed still, calming herself. Rudeness was something Lily couldn't tolerate.  
  
  
  
Poke, a pause, POKE.  
  
  
  
Then it came.  
  
  
  
"Carrots. . . hey CARROTS!" This was the final straw. Not only did this rude person give her a number of bruises; the person DARED to tease Lily about her hair. No one got away with that. Even though some might think Lily's thick red corkscrews were pretty, Lily simply detested them.  
  
  
  
Whipping out her wand, the black-haired and brown-eyed culprit suddenly sprouted tentacles as the three boys seated next to him roared with laughter. Lily turned back around, satisfied.  
  
  
  
"AHEM." nine-thirty AM, class time.  
  
  
  
Damn.  
  
  
  
"Miss. . . Evans, is it? You will receive detention for attacking student James Potter. See me after class."  
  
  
  
Lily slowly sat down, cheeks burning, and fiercely made a promise that she knew she would keep.  
  
  
  
I HATE James Potter, nothing will EVER change that.  
  
  
  
A/n: Well? How about it? Good, bad, okay? I want to hear (actually, read) your opinions! R&R please! 


	2. Ch1 James's new goal

"And I am proud to announce this years Head Boy and Head Girl as none other than Mr. James Potter and Ms. Lily Evans!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mysteriously as he looked at the two 7th year students. The roar of applause was deafening throughout the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor house tables; who was better suited for the Head Boy job other than brave, noble, Quidditch star James Potter? And no one could see the Head Girl be anyone but pretty, kind, top-marks student Lily Evans.  
  
  
  
Of course, the only ones unhappy about this arrangement other than the Slytherins were the honored people themselves. Lily and James had disliked each other ever since second year when Lily transferred to Hogwarts, and James felt it his duty to tease the girl about her hair. Then of course, Lily threw a spell at him, causing her to receive a detention and sniggers from her unfamiliar classmates. She swore that she would hate James Potter forever from that day forward, and Lily Marie Evans always kept her promises.  
  
  
  
James and Lily stood up to acknowledge the applause and caught each other's eye for just a second.  
  
  
  
Lily's Pov  
  
Not bad, the summer has done him some good. Grew a few inches, shoulders broadened, but still the same annoying smirk always constant on his face. The expression doesn't help his looks at all, though a lot of the girls don't seem to agree. Traitors. Ah well, better sit back down, Anne and Lor will probably be wondering why I didn't tell them about becoming Head Girl.  
  
  
  
James's Pov  
  
  
  
Still as pretty as ever, though her hair is slightly darker now, auburn, I think. She did grow, probably three or four inches under my six foot two. Green eyes always sparkling, except when she looks at me, they turn slightly gray. Maybe I should be extra nice to her this year, could she forgive me and be friends? Hey, maybe she'll make a good girlfriend. Whoa, James, don't get ahead of yourself there, take it slowly, get the forgiveness first. There, that's my goal, apologize to Lily Evans, the only one in this school besides Snape that absolutely hates me. James sighed; this was going to be one loonngggg year.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"So Lil', why didn't you tell us about becoming Head Girl?" asked Laura, (otherwise known as Lor) Bromstor. The black-haired brown-eyed girl was one of Lily's closest friends; they had known each other ever since Lily had transferred to Hogwarts in second year.  
  
"Oh, you know me, I just wanted it to be a . . . surprise?"  
  
"No really, why not?" asked Anne, who was also a close friend of Lily's. She had dark brown hair, and hazel eyes, but they had flecks of gold in them. At least, that was what everyone else said.  
  
Lily sighed; they knew her too well. "Okay, fine, I just didn't want more fuss over me. I got enough of it at home. You know Mum," Lily stood up and put on a fake, flattering voice. "Oh LILY, dear! We're so PROUD of you! What would you like? Here, take this piece of toast, Petunia can have the burnt one!"  
  
  
  
"You know we would never do that!" Lor said indignantly, "Maybe once,"  
  
  
  
"Twice." Anne corrected  
  
  
  
"Maybe, every SINGLE minute?" Lily said sarcastically. The two girls looked sheepish.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Lil', you were right. But working with James Potter!" Anne sighed dreamily.  
  
  
  
"That's okay, as long as you realize that I'm always right, and you're always wrong, and James Potter is NOT handsome!" Two pillows hit Lily's head, and then they were soon immersed in a loud and feathery pillow fight.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Hey you guys, looks like some people are having fun, WITHOUT us!" Sirius, a rather good-looking boy with brown hair and blue eyes, said while pointing to the staircase that led up to the 7th year girls' dorm. The shrieking and laughing could be heard all the way down in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
  
  
"Now we wouldn't want that Sirius, right?" Remus said sarcastically. He had sandy colored hair and bright eyes.  
  
  
  
"Of course not my dear friend!" he replied enthusiastically.  
  
  
  
"Then maybe we should go scold them for not inviting us!" suggested James. Sirius looked ecstatic.  
  
  
  
"Come on then!" cried Peter, the last of the boys group. He had blonde hair and watery blue eyes, and was rather short for his age. The four trouble-making students scrambled up the staircase and burst into the dorm where they met three very, er. . . fluffy students.  
  
  
  
A/n: You guys have made me SO HAPPY! Thanks so much for the reviews! Like? Don't like? You TELL me!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *dully says* I own nothing, nothing at all. 


	3. Ch2 Lor's Daily Ranting Ritual and The M...

"AHHHH!" the three girls squealed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Lily, Anne, and Lor were only in their pajamas, but you couldn't really see them under the feather-covered room.  
  
  
  
Lor started ranting.  
  
  
  
"WHAT where you thinking when you came into OUR dorm? DON'T you have the decency to at least knock?" she yelled. The boys looked bewildered and a little scared, though Lily and Anne stayed calm, regarding the whole thing as if Lor did it everyday.  
  
  
  
Which she did.  
  
  
  
"We NEED our PRIVACY! Look at us! We're in our pajamas!" she pointed to her now fluff encrusted nightie.  
  
  
  
"HONESTLY! I thought you were BETTER than that! Wait, I take that back, you were NEVER better than that! How could you just BARGE in? You STUPID, IDIOTIC, IN-" Lor was cut off when a pillow suddenly came flying and hit her on the head.  
  
  
  
The three girls looked shocked. Everyone knew better than to mess with Lor, especially when she was mad. They looked at Peter. Nah, he wouldn't do something like that.  
  
  
  
Remus? Nope, he wouldn't have that surprised, almost apprehensive look on his face.  
  
  
  
James? Now THIS was hard to decide. James looked positively delighted, the girls pondered about it for a few seconds, then decided otherwise. There was only one left.  
  
  
  
Sirius.  
  
  
  
James whistled. "Sirius, even though that was SO worth it," Lor glared at him. "You are really better of dead right now. You, my man, are BRAVE."  
  
  
  
"Sirius Black, doing what no guy has done before." added Peter in a news anchor voice, pretending to hold a microphone. "Interrupting Laura Bromstor while she's a depraved lunatic!" Sirius grinned despite the situation.  
  
  
  
"Um, guys?" said Remus nervously. "If you haven't noticed, there are THREE very er- ANGRY or /depraved/ girls in here, about to KILL us."  
  
  
  
"Right." the three boys agreed, nodding their heads.  
  
  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "This where you're supposed to run off, screaming at the top of your lungs." she whispered to them. A look recognition passed over their faces. They looked at each other once, and ran off, screaming at the top of their lungs.  
  
  
  
Lor sighed. "Those guys are so pathetic, I don't think I'm in the mood to yell anymore." Then, a giggle escaped Anne's mouth. One giggle led to another, and soon all three girls were on the floor, giggling and laughing.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"We better go apologize to the girls if we don't want to wake up tomorrow with pink hair." said Remus. He, Sirius, James, and Peter were sprawled on the floor of the 7th year boys' dorm after running away from the girls.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't like to have TENTACLES for the rest of the day, would I, James?" said Sirius slyly. James rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Please Sirius, are you ever going to forget about the incident that happened in SECOND YEAR?" he complained.  
  
  
  
"Nope!" Sirius said happily. "It's not everyday James Potter gets hexed by a GIRL, now is it?" James glared at him and opened his mouth to retort but Peter cut in.  
  
  
  
"I suggest we do as Remus says before they go to bed. Alright?" he said quickly. He and Remus didn't want another argument that would last until morning. Therefor not letting them get any sleep.  
  
  
  
"Okay!" Sirius said. They walked out of the boys' dorm and crossed the warm Gryffindor common room full of squashy armchairs and climbed the staircase once again leading them to the 7th year girls' dorm. Peter actually knocked on the door so they wouldn't trigger Lor's temper for the second time that day. When they received no answer, James tentatively pushed open the door.  
  
  
  
Lor, Anne, and Lily were on the floor, clutching their stomachs and giggling. The four boys looked at each other with raised eyebrows and both Sirius and James cleared their throats. The girls looked up at them, and after a moment's pause they burst into giggles again. Questioning the three girls' sanity, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter slowly backed out of the room.  
  
  
  
Once out of earshot, James said,  
  
  
  
"Girls and the art of giggling, something I'll never understand." he sighed. Remus, Sirius, and Peter nodded in agreement. They got into their pajamas when they reached their dorm and climbed into their nice warm beds, silently praying that nothing would happen to them by morning.  
  
  
  
They were wrong, of course, so very wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: I feel SO bad for not posting sooner! After all, I appreciate your reviews so much! Ohmygosh! 21 reviews! You guys have totally boosted my self-confidence. I know my chapters are short, but I really can't write long chapters. I'll try though! And I know sometimes my writing is rushed, any ideas to help me? I felt so bad about not posting; I skipped my cartload of homework to finish writing. Ah well, time to get back to homework *groans*.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, only the ones you didn't hear of in the HP Series. I also own the plot. . . that's about it. 


	4. Ch3 AHHH! FIRE! FIRE!

The four boys, as well as the rest of the Gryffindor house, woke up to a dreary, bleak, gray day to--  
  
  
  
"POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, AND PETTIGREW; PLEASE MARCH INTO THE COMMON ROOM QUICKLY, THERE IS AN INEXTINGUISHABLE FIRE IN YOUR DORM. DO NOT STOP FOR ANYTHING!"  
  
  
  
By now most of the house had walked down to the common room, rubbing their eyes to see who woke them up at 6:39 a.m. on a Saturday morning. What they found was good enough to wipe away any anger towards the unknown culprit.  
  
  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter stood in front of the fireplace, drifting back into sleep, even while they were standing. They seemed unaware that on them were the oddest assortment of clothes anyone had ever seen. Big purple polkadots decorated their hair; pink hearts on their pajamas as well as neon green teddy bears. But what amused the people most of all were the boys' distorted physical features.  
  
  
  
All of them either had their faces stretched, noses enlarged, mouths lopsided, or bodies inflated while insulting words floated over their heads. There were words like pig, idiot, freak of nature, mentally deranged, and such taking turns landing on their hair or sticking to their clothes.  
  
  
  
Laughter rang throughout the common room, but still the boys didn't wake up.  
  
  
  
Until. . .  
  
  
  
James's pants started to smoke, then Sirius's, then Remus's, and finally Peter's. Lily, Anne, and Lor had charmed the boys to move closer to wherever the heat in the room they were in came from. So, obviously, the boys were catching on fire. There was a crackling noise, and then the boys not only smoked, but also started to burn. Peter was the first to wake up, and when he saw flames licking his bottom, he screamed the glass on the windows off.  
  
  
  
Literally.  
  
  
  
This, of course, woke Remus up, who woke Sirius up, who woke James up. All four sizzling boys ran around the common room screaming, as if they were willing the fire off their buttocks instead of performing a simple water spell. Jumping, hopping on their right foot, then the left, right, left, right, left, right, left. . . they looked as if they were people trying to do a mix between the can-can (their hands were on their waists while hopping for some odd reason) and the cha-cha-cha (they were moving in a strange line around the common room too).  
  
  
  
Next they waltzed, then came the Charleston (the fire had reached their knees), and finally a weird version of the Macerena. James suddenly had a brilliant flash of /genius/.  
  
  
  
"LILEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
  
  
Lily sighed from her position on the couch; James always had to ruin the fun. Their pajamas were so thick the fire wouldn't be able to burn their skin anyway. Lazily she flicked her wand and muttered something. A jet of water shot out of her wand and onto Peter. Deciding that it wasn't enough, Lily conjured a huge bucket full of ice-cold water and drifted it above their heads.  
  
  
  
"L-Lily p-please have m-mercy!" cried Sirius, looking up at the bucket in horror. Lily pretended not to hear him, and /accidentally/ flicked her wand again. The lake water came pouring down onto the four now shivering and angry boys.  
  
  
  
The fire on their pants spit and ceased, but the fire in their eyes didn't. They had all been publicly humiliated by GIRLS. Sirius charged towards the place Lily, Anne, and Lor were sitting and still giggling.  
  
  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" yelled Sirius while pushing his sopping wet hair out of his eyes. The girls stopped giggling and looked up at him.  
  
  
  
"I just felt like it I suppose." Lily shrugged.  
  
  
  
"And Lily needed to test her plan out for pay back." Anne whispered to Lor, who nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
"Well you guys better watch out, 'cause you are going to PAY." Peter warned.  
  
  
  
"We're looking forward to it!" Anne said sweetly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah? Well-ll er-" but he couldn't finish because the three girls had already walked towards the portrait hole to go to breakfast, triumphant smiles on their faces.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
It had taken ages to work out how to get the spots, hearts, and teddy bears off. Then, as if missing breakfast and listening to Sirius complain about it wasn't enough, they had forgotten the mess that was in the common room. The windows, which Peter had screamed off, had broken and the pieces were scattered across the room. The lake water that Lily had conjured didn't dry yet, and it was spoiling the rich crimson carpets and mahogany furniture.  
  
  
  
Deciding they'd deal with it later, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, walked towards the portrait hole and hoped that someone had saved some food for them. But just as they reached the opening, no other than their worst nightmare right then came through carrying a stack of papers.  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded to them in recognition, but when she saw their guilty faces, and then looked over their shoulders to see the very messy common room. She gasped in horror. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked at each other with frightened eyes.  
  
  
  
They were going to be in SO much trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: I love you guys! Thanks again for reviewing! If there are any grammar mistakes in this, I'm REALLY sorry, I didn't read it over and it's 12 o'clock at night right now.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING okay? HAPPY? I admit it, I DIDN'T actually come up with the HP characters, J.K. did! *Runs off crying* 


	5. Ch4 Late Night Invitation

A/n: Hey you guys! I'd just like to answer this one question:  
  
  
  
Good so far,but if James is trying to win Lily`s...whatever,then shouldn`t he be actually *trying*?  
  
  
  
The answer to this is that since this is their 7th year, I have to stretch out the days because I skipped over their most part at Hogwarts. So it'll come soon enough once I get out some more chapters. Hope that answers your question!  
  
  
  
This isn't going to be a long chap. or a very good one either. My comp broke down and I could write for days! UGH! So this is last minute. . . I'm yawning and tired, really sorry!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
James rushed towards the Arithmancy corridor, hoping Professor Vector was in a good mood today, he couldn't afford another detention, he was Head Boy after all. After getting over her shock, Professor McGonagall promptly ordered them to clean the mess up and gave them a detention each. They had finished cleaning with just two minutes to spare.  
  
  
  
James burst into the classroom where he met thirty-five or so pairs of eyes. Professor Vector was lecturing about how the Muggles had something similar to Arithmancy using symbols, and how they would be studying both methods this semester. He looked up when he heard the door open.  
  
  
  
"Ah, well if it isn't our Head Boy himself! I'm presuming you wanted to be, er--how do you young people say it these days--fashionably late, James?" The middle-aged Professor said with a smile.  
  
  
  
James sighed in relief. Obviously the teacher had drank his coffee this morning, had his eggs just the way he liked it, and the bacon was between sixty-nine and seventy-one degrees exactly. James often wondered if he and Lily were related.  
  
  
  
Taking a seat next to Jenny Grosse, a shy brown-haired blue-eyed Hufflepuff, who blushed when he acknowledged her with a smile, and looked towards the front of the room. Professor Vector was now writing their homework assignment on the board, 'read pages three hundred to five hundred sixty and take notes', while oblivious that every single student in the room wasn't paying any attention to anything he said.  
  
  
  
Well almost every student anyway.  
  
  
  
James looked towards the row of seats in front to him, and saw Lily's bent head over a piece of parchment on which she was scribbling furiously. It was a known fact that while everyone else was sleeping, passing notes, or doodling, Lily Evans would be taking notes and actually paying attention. The next thing James did obviously showed that he was DESPERATELY bored.  
  
  
  
He poked her.  
  
  
  
Lily's body stiffened, and the scratching of her quill stopped. James looked horrified at what he'd done, recalling that day in second year. Lily slowly turned around, looking for the culprit. When she spotted James, she only rolled her eyes and turned back around. James let out the breath he had been holding, he really wasn't looking forward to being hexed by Lily Evans twice in a day.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"And that would be all class, have a nice lunch!" Professor Vector concluded at the end of the period. In the loud scraping of chairs and the mad rush to the door, James fell, or rather, tripped on something. He looked up to find himself looking at a pretty face and curly, red-auburn hair. Lily smirked at him and walked past, heading towards the door.  
  
  
  
James sighed and got up, following the bobbing red curls out the classroom, hoping she'd be in a better mood later on in the day.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Lily, can I talk to you for a second?" James held his breath and waited for her response. At dinner that day, he had decided to make a brave stab at his goal, to become Lily's friend, and thought that approaching her after she had finished working, Lily tended to become irritable if you bothered her while she was in deep concentration.  
  
  
  
Lily looked at him suspiciously, as if waiting for a telltale glint in his eye or a twitch in his mouth. Assuming that he'd passed the test when Lily sighed and started gathering her books, he sat down and waited for her to finish.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"So, Potter, what DID you want to talk to me about tonight?" Lily asked, while they were out on the grounds walking, as James had requested.  
  
  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
  
  
"Hurry up, I'm rather cold out here."  
  
  
  
"Er, Lily I--"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! What has it been..4 weeks? I actually think it's two or three, but long all the same! Forgive me!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. . . all belongs to J.K. 


	6. Yeah, right

A/n: Sorry for the LONG wait, about a month, huh? I had writer's block, couldn't think of anything to write, and yet had so many ideas for new stories!!! AHHH!  
  
  
  
ps: Can you tell why the Chapter title is named, "Yeah, right."? It'll be pretty obvious ^_^  
  
Ch.5 Yeah, right.  
  
  
  
James took a deep breath. "Lily, I'd like us to be friends, you know, make up or something. Lily stared at James incredulously.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"I said," James repeated. "I'd like us to be friends."  
  
  
  
"No, I got that, it's just I wanted YOU to think about what you just said to ME for a second."  
  
  
  
"No, I'm sure about what I said." James replied carefully, wondering what Lily was trying to get at.  
  
  
  
Lily let out a derisive snort. "James, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not the daft girl you think I am, and I will never fall for your ill jokes. Never."  
  
  
  
"Lily, this isn't a trick, there's no catch! Please, don't you want to be friends and put a stop to our hatred towards each other? Your hatred, I mean." Lily turned to face James.  
  
  
  
"What's /your hatred/ supposed to mean?"  
  
  
  
"I don't hate you, Lily, it's you that hates me." he clarified.  
  
  
  
"I totally believe you." Lily said sarcastically. "What about the first day I came here? Why'd you get me in trouble?"  
  
  
  
"I never meant to, I just saw a pretty red-head and wanted to meet her, that's all. Lily, I was a boy that hadn't matured yet, not unlike the rest of the twelve-year-old boys around me. Teasing just seemed like the best way to get a girl's attention."  
  
  
  
Lily looked into his eyes, showing no compassion whatsoever. "Yeah, right, I can just throw every single thing you've done to me like that," Lily snapped her fingers to emphasize. "Is that what you think, Potter? You've tortured me for five years, James, /five/ very long years, all of which weren't the best times in my life because of you and your little posse." James looked down at his feet, guilt ebbing away at his insides. This really wasn't going the way he'd planned.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry." James said, voice barely above a whisper.  
  
  
  
"It's too late." Lily's voice was cold.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
James sat in the large, book-lined library, staring glumly at his notebook where his records of points were for the four houses. It had been eighteen hours, twenty-three minutes, and thirty-three seconds since Lily had refused his hand in friendship (not that anyone was counting), and James couldn't eat or sleep well. He hadn't thought it would affect him that much, what Lily had said to him, but there was always the bit of guilt at the very bottom of his heart, whispering--  
  
  
  
/She hates you, /  
  
  
  
/hates you, /  
  
  
  
/hates you. . ./  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP!" James yelled, causing a severe vulture-like look from Madame Pince.  
  
  
  
"Still talking to yourself, Potter?" came a familiar drawling voice. James lifted his head up from the table, only to see his worst, greasy-haired enemy.  
  
  
  
"What do you want, Snape?" James asked the 7th year boy, voice harsh.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, I don't stalk you," James snorted. "I just came to pick up the Potions books I requested." Severus replied, his back to James as he accepted the books from the Librarian, a fake smile plastered on his sunken face. Snape was always a suck up.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, right. Well get out of here before you annoy me, I am Head Boy, if you recall."  
  
  
  
"Now don't take advantage of your badge, dear fellow classmate of mine." Snape said with a voice that showed James was /anything/ but dear.  
  
  
  
"Oh, and by the way," Severus said, exiting the large doors. "Evans was looking quite upset yesterday night, and I have no doubt that it had something to do with you. Now, I suggest you patch things up quickly, unless, of course, you want to be hated /forever/."  
  
  
  
How did he know so much, and WHY did he even /care/ about Lily?  
  
  
  
"Wait! Snape, wait up!" James called after him. Severus had left.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"But Lily, I don't get it! Are you actually telling me you refused James?" Lily nodded from her bed. "You're crazy, my friend, absolutely crazy."  
  
  
  
"I'll NEVER become friends with James, Anne, I told you that about a million times."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Well?" McGonagall said, tapping her foot impatiently on the stone ground beneath her. "Go on,"  
  
  
  
"Wha-?" James shook his head, he felt slightly dazed.  
  
  
  
"I said, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, clearly getting rather upset at the Head Boy. "To turn this toy instrument into a grand piano. But, obviously, you couldn't possibly hear me while you were daydreaming on your desk."  
  
  
  
With a mumbled apology, James quickly did as the young, yet stern teacher asked.  
  
  
  
"Very well," said the Professor, tone growing warmer. "Make sure that you don't get distracted in my class again, or it's detention."  
  
  
  
"It won't happen again Professor, I'm sorry. I was--er, I didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all."  
  
  
  
Sirius snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, right." muttered Remus.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
James paced the floor of the 7th year boy's dormitory, running his hands through his unruly hair for the thousandth time. He'd been going through all the things he'd ever done to Lily in his head, and he wasn't feeling any better. In fact, he felt ten times worse. James faced the mirror.  
  
  
  
"Okay, James you can do this. Just think of a plan to get her to forgive you, you've done this millions of time before." But Lily was different, he realized, still staring at his reflection. "It's going to be a piece of Mum's apple cake." James said as he reassured himself. He attempted to pat his hair down. It bounced right back up.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Little corny with Lily and the "Yeah, right" 's, but I did it anyway ^_- So, be a good widdle weader and weview pwease? Hope it's longer than before, and a bit better.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters except no HP ones belong to JKR, not me. 


End file.
